Green Eyes
by annabethcforever
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a Stormcloak soldier seeking revenge for the murder of her mother. Percy Jackson is a hired assassin sent by the Thalmor to kill Annabeth. What happens when Percy starts to fall for his target? *I am tweaking the story for Skyrim just a little bit* Rated T just to be safe


**Hey guys! I know I have been inactive for quite a while. It's been quite a few months actually and I'm going to try and start writing a lot more. Anyways so I am doing a PJO and Skyrim crossover. I came up with this idea while actually playing Skyrim, and if you don't know what Skyrim is it is a video game made by Bethesda that takes place in medieval times. This will be a Percabeth based story, but there will be other characters from the PJO and HoO series in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO/HoO characters are owned by Rick Riordan and Skyrim is owned by Bethesda. I am neither of them.**

 **Annabeth**

I stepped down from the wagon the Imperials had brought us in. I followed Ulfric and Ralof where we stopped and formed a line in front of two Imperial soldiers. I looked around to see the executioner standing by the chopping block with his axe. Why am I about to get my head chopped off you ask? A few months ago Ulfric Stormcloak and the um… Stormcloaks started the rebellion against Skyrim after the banishment of the local god Talos. I joined the Stormcloaks because of the Thalmor. If you don't know who the Thalmor are they are High Elves from Atmora. They were the ones manipulating the Empire to ban Talos.

I hate the Thalmor. Most people don't know of their purges they do. My father always told me about how my mom was killed in one of their purges. I was about two years old when it happened, and when my dad and I were in Whiterun the Thalmor sacked our farm. They took everything we had, and murdered my mother, Athena, in cold blood. My want for revenge was the only reason I joined the Stormcloaks. If I knew where it was leading me I would have tried to join the Imperials and get back at them from the inside somehow, but it was to late for that now.

I looked back at the executioner nervously. The two Imperial soldiers started to call names. I tuned them out until they said the names of the people in our line.

"Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm, Lokir of Rorikstead…" he said.

Lokir yelled at the man, "No you can't do this I wasn't with them," he proceeded to run away from the group and up the road until he was shot by the archers. The man reading the list didn't seem to care and continued.

"Ralof of Riverwood, Annabeth of Whiterun," he finished. I walked as slow as I could to the line in front of the chopping block. The first person stepped up and the Imperial guard pushed him into position. Suddenly a roar echoed across Helgen, the small town we were in, and everyone looked around. However the executioner was unfazed by the noise and brought his axe down decapitating the man without hesitation.

"You," the soldier pointed to me. My heart dropped into my stomach as I walked up to the chopping block. The roar echoed again causing the soldier to look around. As soon as she determined it was nothing she pushed me down as she did to the other man.

Suddenly a great black mass appears flying towards the watchtower behind the executioner. A loud roar erupted from the dragon's mouth, but the executioner still continued to raise his axe. When the weapon was about to crash down on my head the dragon landed on top of the watchtower throwing large stones everywhere. One hit the executioner causing him to collapse into a heap.

The ground shook and I struggled to get to my feet. I looked around to see Ralof and the others running to another watchtower. I followed them and ran as fast as i could with my hands bound. As soon as I was in Ulfric slammed the door behind me. I collapsed against a wall panting as Ralof and Ulfric talked in the corner. Ralof turns to go up the stairs and signals me to follow him. Together we run up the stairs.

A Stormcloak soldier turn around to face us, " All we need to do is move these rocks, and then-" He was interrupted by the dragon crashing through the wall.

"Get down!" I yelled as I crouched near the wall as the room filled with fire from the dragon. I looked up to see Ralof. The Stormcloak soldier was unmoving in the corner. I looked out through the hole to the house on the other side.

"Jump through the roof of that house," Ralof commands.

"What about you and the others?" I asked.

"I'll meet you on the other side," He said quickly proceeding to bolt back down the stairs. I backed up a few steps and jumped out of the hole to the house. I rolled on my right shoulder and popped back up. I jumped through another hole down to the 1st floor.

A little boy was standing in front of a man wounded on the ground. Everyone was yelling at him to get back. The dragon landed in front of him. I ran as fast as I could to him. The dragon inhaled ready to unleash a burst of fire on the boy and I. I threw my bound arms around the boy and picked him up and dove out of the way. I carefully landed on my back to not crush the boy as a blood curdling scream filled the air as the wounded man was burned alive.

After the dragon flew away again the little boy squirmed out of my arms and ran to the burned man. I turned away and one of the Imperial soldiers called to me, "Still alive prisoner? Well if you want to stay that way follow me."

I turned to look at him he was wearing light Imperial armor. He had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. He turned away and ran along the road by a building. I looked around for Ralof and Ulfric since they were nowhere to be found I turned and followed the soldier.

 **So that's the end of the first chapter! If you want to suggest anything leave a review. I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully I can get the 2nd chapter out soon and even update my other story. Until next time!**

 **-annabethcforever**


End file.
